


You Have Me (For Eternity)

by WrittenFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (lead up to anyways), F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'She catches him, on occasion; that always ends in a small quirk to her lips, fond warmth in her eyes.' Short, fluffy one-shot about Harry and Ginny as he prepares to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Me (For Eternity)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! How are you doing? :)
> 
> This story is for Stephanie O, a fellow fanfiction writer who has reviewed every piece of Harry Potter I have ever written, and is always so helpful and encouraging. I know you said that you enjoyed Harry/Ginny, so I hope that you like this short piece of fluff I've written about them :) Thank you for being such a lovely supporter. ^_^
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!!

Sometimes, Harry just liked to…stare. Stare at her fair skin, her flaming red hair, her gorgeous, pale pink cupids bow  _mouth._  She catches him, on occasion; that always ends in a small quirk to her lips, fond warmth in her eyes. He can't seem to stop himself from doing so—Harry has tried but he always finds his eyes being drawn back to her.

Sitting beside her at the table, his arm resting on the back of her chair, he once again found himself watching her. She was talking with her brothers, Charlie and Bill, her face lit up in laughter. Ginny looked beautiful; he couldn't help but to twist a strand of her hair round his finger, watching it slowly unravel and fall gently down his hand. He repeated the action again and again, his pocket heavy and nerves alight.

After a year and a half of dating, Harry was finally prepared to take that final step; tonight, after everyone had eaten and they were all relaxing around the house, he was finally going to propose. In all honesty, he would have been ready to propose that first month they were back together—but Hermione  _had_  had a point; there was a lot of things they had to deal with and fix before they were ready to take such an important step in their lives.

But now, in this moment, he knew that they were ready for this, that if he asked her he would get a sweet  _'yes'_  in response. And he could think of no better place to do so, then in front of her family—in front of  _their_  family—for they were the ones that showed him what family is; they were the first people to truly accept him.

They were the ones who taught him how to love.

Overwhelmed with emotion Harry straightened, leaning in and reaching out until he held her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, turning her head gently his way so he could place a soft kiss on her lips. Hearing Molly call for the family from the kitchen, he pressed their lips together just a bit firmer, knowing that the moment dinner was over he would be asking her that oh so important question.

Just a little longer, until their lives would begin anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that you all liked it! :)
> 
> Leave a comment?~


End file.
